fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Robot (MM8BDM)
Summary The Evil Robot 'is a robot of unknown origin, and the source of all Evil Energy in the galaxy. Duo was built as a perfect opposite to it. They fought, both being destroyed. Duo was repaired by Doctor Light while the Evil Robot was repaired by Doctor Wily, but not before he could take some samples of the evil energy for himself. Appearance In Mega Man 8 bit deathmatch, the Evil Robot is based on the art made of it in the book R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works. Personality The Evil Robot is, as one might expect, evil. Little else is known about it. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Evil Robot Origin: Mega Man 8 Bit Deathmatch Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Unkown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Evil Dislikes: Duo Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Evil Values: '''Evil '''Martial Status: N/A Status: Dead Affiliation: '''None '''Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: 'Evil Robot Theme Combat Statistics 'Tier: At least High 8-C to 8-B, likely Higher ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Morality Manipulation via Evil Energy, Absorption (Absorbed the Mega Man 8 robot masters and gained their powers), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation (It should be noted that both of the aforementioned attacks work in outer space), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can Summon asteroids, Teleportation, Skilled swordsman and marksman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2. Likely 3), Possession (Possessed Maestro, and would have kept their body if it wasn't for Duo) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level 'to '''City Block Level '(Far superior to Gamma), likely 'Higher '(The Duo Fist was the only weapon capable of damaging it, Duo said it could destroy the universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Can keep up with Duo, who travels through the galaxy somewhat casually) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class '''to '''City Block Class, likely Higher Durability: At least Large Building Level '''to '''City Block Level, likely Higher (Can take hits from Maestro, the Duo Fist is the only weapon in the game that can damage it. Even then, it can only be damaged during it's charge attack) Stamina: Limitless Range: 'Standard Melee Range, several meters with various attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''What attack it uses can be predicted since it has to summon skull-like clusters of energy and then choose one, the color showing what attack he will use. He is more vulnerable when using his charge attack. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Energy: '''The energy within the Evil Robot. It can turn those around it evil. Maestro and Duo seem to be the only robots immune to it's effects. Even the likes of Mega Man and Proto Man are effected by a modified version of this energy, roboenza. *'Absorption: The Evil Robot was able to absorb the Mega Man 8 robots all at once. Note that at the very least Tengu Man and Astro Man returned after it's defeat. *'''Giga Attacks: '''The Evil Robot can use stronger versions of the attacks of those it absorbs. '''Note: '''Due to the rules of Canon to Fanon scaling, the Evil Robot is not scaled to it's canon counterpart. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Marksmen Category:Possession Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users